Hokma
Record Team |color=White and Gray |missions = Virtue of Protection Virtue of Governance Virtue of Creation Virtue of Soul |layer = Atziluth |title1 = Hokma}} "What do you think of the heaven painted laboriously white with plaster?" - Hokma Hokma is one of the Sefirot that works for the Facility in the bottom layer, Atziluth, and is the head of the Record Team. The player can meet him from Day 37 to 42, depending if the first expansion is unlocked. Hokma, unlike the other Sephirah, looks to have aged older. He possess short combed hair of light gray color. He has light green eyes with no pupils and a dark shadow below each eye, similar to eye bags. He wears a monocle on his right eye, a long light gray clothing for the body, resembling a Zhiduo; with a belt on the middle, possessing gray ornaments resembling clouds on the cloth; and gray pants with black shoes. He carries with him an open dark pocket watch on his right hand. The color associated with him in text boxes is Gray. Hokma's missions focus around the Agents' Stats, being over the threshold of 100, and increasing the maximum value. Personality Hokma is a collected person with a solemn and prudent personality. He show a clear knowledge of time and the cycles, as well how time affect lives in many ways. Hokma shows care of A, explaining him the work of time inside the facility, while showing him that he wants to aid him while still trying to reach his goal. He is shown indifferent about the lives of others, as he knows the regrets, the suffering and the fear, that inside there, are meaningless. Story ''"Please think of it as my welcoming gift for you." '' - Hokma Hokma's work is around keeping the many employees' records of their life and work, and with X (Who has become A), he show his aid and explanations that lives in the facility are meaningless, as death there works in a different way, as well the cycle of life and death. Meeting - Cutscene 1 When starting the scene, B appears in front the manager, in middle of the ruins of a city that face the ocean. He express how he has missed him and tell of the ocean, that A mentioned that the ocean is the place where all rivers and streams come to an end, but before he can finish his sentence, the scene change to the Record Team with Hokma, ending the phrase that under the layers, everything sinks. Hokma then ask him about what he thinks of the department and that he knew he was coming soon. As a welcoming gift, he settled the memory of A with B from the past, revealing that Hokma is B but as an older man, but his aging was not by the time, but due to the loss of everything he loved. He comfort that A should not blame himself, as the time he spent with him were the brightest of his life. However, the only thing he regrets is that he run away and broke the promise of staying with him until the very end. But eventually, A found him, and then keep him there in the facility, helping him in his promise. He finish his sentence that A is too kind to him, even to the very end. Soon after, the first mission of Hokma will be handed. Cutscene 2 After finishing the first mission, Hokma begins by questioning if they have reaching their goal. As people said, aging doesn't mean greater wisdom. He comes with a metaphor of how greed creates a cycle of guilt and regrets, leading to a routine of looking at the clock for no particular reason. After that, Hokma tells that he wanted to ask A something. He always saw an expression of sadness when his employees died. Like how he became an old man, nobody is free of the cycle of life and death. Their actual goal was to cure the 'disease', not to live forever. For an example, Hokma remind A of an employee that was nice to him, who had died recently. When Hokma received his letter joining to Lobotomy, he wasn't expecting of him dying in a futile death. If Hokma would have wanted, he could revive him. But he didn't, the order of this place was that an empty spot shall be filled. After asking to A if he knows the secret of this place, he explain that lives in the facility are trivial and occur constantly that no mourn is needed, and that those who die might come back at the call of Hokma or remain in eternal rest. That's death in here. Is not honorable, noble, neither miserable or cruel. Hokma comfort A from not suffering for it, not for trivial things, telling that he will have to bear more pain in the future. Then the second mission start. Cutscene 3 After finishing the second mission, Hokma once appears by telling that A might believe he doesn't know what happens in the facility, but explaining that is the other way: That A doesn't know. Pain, agony, regrets, and the shadow of the past -referring to the original employees of Lobotomy- that has spent time with A is no match to their time together, as they didn't know him. Those who couldn't accept their fate tried to escape, like an employee who broke himself whenever executing order "Redacted". Unnecessary emotions are unfavorable, said by Hokma. Hokma tells to A about an employee called "Anya", who had her parents and a little sister. She wanted to study but her parents financial state wasn't enough, and when she tried to join the Wings, but she wasn't good enough either. Then she received a mail from Lobotomy Corporation, where she was accepted. Anya thought was a prank or someone messed the letters, but then realized she never applied for Lobotomy Corporation. It wasn't important, as she accepted anyway. The courier of those letters was Hokma, granting their wish after evaluating them. Although it wasn't the skill of Anya, she had a trait that other people couldn't see. To join a Wing and become a feather, is required to be better than ordinary people. How could Anya join their company without skill, graduating from school and leaving in the Backstreets out of the Nest? It happened 10 years ago. Her sister died from a disease and the parents passed away. Anya is now 'sleeping' in the Department, and this time, he grants authority to A to wake her up, as the scene gains a green electronic filter. After selecting the option 'Load', Hokma says that Anya is now awake and working, like it hasn't passed 10 years since her death. Then, he tells A to erase her. Selecting the option 'Erase', will change the scene back to normal without the filter, but with a low scream in the background. Hokma ask afterward how does he feel. Anya who was killed by a 'monster' and the one who he erased were the same, adding that is such a futile action to wake them up and erase them in a repeated cycle. The attachment of the Sephirah to employees is meaningless, as everything in the facility is paused, as they wait for morning with the eyes closed every night. They crumbled and blame A for it, and Hokma tells that he will never do that, as he wants to be an important part of A's life. Then, the third mission is added. Cutscene 4 Finishing the third mission, A will face in a black background Angela, who assigned the upper and middle level Sephirah. But she says it might not be the last time she does it and will repeat it countless times, but 'he' will be different. He knows why this faciltiy exist and their mission. She hopes he doesn't exhaust her and will not come down there unless the circumstances come, but will neither watch and do nothing. She hopes she don't see each other often, as will only hurt each other. Back to the Department, Hokma explains after that Angela was the best AI he has ever known, that A is the best architect he has ever known, but that already know that Carmen's body is nothing but a shell that he couldn't forget. Hokma reveals he tried to keep her in a cryostasis pod, and then 'ransack' her body and core. Hokma was actually in relief when he was making Angela, as A was focused in something like before. But when Angela opened her eyes, he remembered how A looked at the windows of the laboratories instead of getting inside. He says that he has been watching A for a long time to know that. Questioning A, he ask what did he think after seeing Angela, who couldn't show signs of affection or emotions towards him unlike Carmen. Hokma has told A that he could make hundreds of AI, but they will never be Carmen. And now Angela is ordered to look over them. Something that he was mistaken was in teaching A to overcome everything, but the truth was that he never had overcome it. The fourth mission is then handed. Relationships X (Player) / A Hokma is very fond of A, as they passed their past lives together while working in the company before they went apart. He takes the time to explain him about how the facility works and reassuring that he will always help him. Angela Not directly linked during the scenes or shown talking with each other, Hokma's opinion of Angela is clear, of the machine made of grief over Carmen's death. He is displeased over the creation made by A to be an imitation of her. Meltdown Trivia * On the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, Hokma (Chokhmah, meaning "wisdom") is the second Sephirot and first power of conscious intellect within Creation. Is considered the first point of 'real' existence. Category:Characters Category:Sephirah